


Now You Gon' Play Me Like A Violin (Hittin' Those Notes)

by Wolfloner



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: BDSM Scene, Fire Deity Loki, Holiday Fic Exchange, Kink Negotiation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, One Shot, Platonic BDSM, Wax Play, actual god loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:55:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28227975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfloner/pseuds/Wolfloner
Summary: As difficult as it might be to believe, sometimes being Tony Stark was… Challenging. Overwhelming. He was a man who always had a lot of balls up in the air, and that wasn’t even taking into account the whole Super Hero thing. Being the CEO and head of R&D of a multi-billion dollar company took a lot of work, time, and effort.So, sometimes, Tony needed to unwind. And since he’d stopped drinking, he’d had to find other, healthier, ways to release his stress.Which is why he occasionally took trips to a certain very exclusive club. Discreet. Invite only.And kinky as all hell.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 16
Kudos: 58
Collections: Frostiron Holiday Exchange 2020





	Now You Gon' Play Me Like A Violin (Hittin' Those Notes)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SalamanderInk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalamanderInk/gifts).



> Happy Holidays to my very beloved  
> [SalamanderInk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalamanderInk/pseuds/SalamanderInk)!
> 
> There was supposed to be proper smut and uh... That's not the way the boys wanted to play today. I hope you enjoy it anyway. <3

As difficult as it might be to believe, sometimes being Tony Stark was… Challenging. Overwhelming. He was a man who always had a lot of balls up in the air, and that wasn’t even taking into account the whole Super Hero thing. Being the CEO and head of R&D of a multi-billion dollar company took a lot of work, time, and effort.

So, sometimes, Tony needed to unwind. And since he’d stopped drinking, he’d had to find other, healthier, ways to release his stress.

Which is why he occasionally took trips to a certain _very_ exclusive club. Discreet. Invite only.

And kinky as all hell.

Of course, he knew some of the other people who enjoyed the club. He’d worked with some; others worked for him. But he never _“knew”_ anyone he saw there. And the same courtesy was always extended to him. 

He avoided scening with anyone he might recognize at a work function. Easier to keep the lines in the sand nice and solid that way. No sense in blurring any boundaries that didn’t need to be blurred.

So, to say that he was surprised to meet eyes with _Loki_ there would be an understatement.

_Fuck._

He didn’t want to have to deal with anything work-related, and he _definitely_ didn’t want to deal with anything Avengers-related. He was there to forget himself.

It didn’t matter. He would just ignore it. Ignore Loki, and find someone to disappear into a back room with, asap. Standard operating procedure: don’t interact with anyone he personally knew. Easy.

He walked over to the bar and took a seat. Just because he didn’t drink anymore didn’t mean he wasn’t still going to befriend the bartenders. They saw more than anyone else and had never failed to steer him away from problematic types. (Or, in one case, towards one, when they’d needed outside assistance.)

“The usual, please. Rum and coke—”

“Hold the rum,” the red-haired man, Mark, slid his drink to him. “You have an admirer.”

Loki, apparently, didn’t care about Tony’s plans. He slipped onto the stool next to Tony’s. “You look nervous,” Loki greeted. “First time here?”

“Excuse me?” Tony stared at the other man. “No, it’s not.”

“Riled so easily?” Loki teased. “Cute.” He reached up and adjusted the collar of Tony’s shirt.

And Tony let him, trying to figure out what the fuck was going on. Had Loki just called him cute? Why? And why did he like being paid such an infantile compliment so much? Especially when it was coming from one of his enemies?

“What are you doing?” He hissed the first thought to break through the mire.

“Is it not obvious?” Loki’s hand shifted to his arm and he ran his fingers along the fabric of Tony’s sleeve. “What should I call you?”

 _What?_ “You know my name.”

Loki’s eyes lit up in amusement. “No one here seems capable of telling the truth when asked their name. Forgive me for assuming that you’d be the same, Anthony.”

Tony paused and set his glass back down from where he’d been lifting it to take a drink. Loki was smiling politely. It was such a departure from his usual expressions when they met that the whole thing felt entirely off-putting. Or… it felt like it _should_ have been off-putting, at least. Instead, it was charming. Tony was charmed. He didn’t think he’d ever heard anyone say his name quite like Loki had. Like it was a pet name, rather than something he’d always found overly formal and stifling. He ignored the part of him that wanted to hear Loki say it again.

“What’s your play here, Dasher?” he huffed. “Trying to find my vulnerabilities—”

“Sex.”

Tony blinked. “What?”

“Don’t act surprised, it’s a bad look on you. You know what sort of need this place fills.”

“So you did know that I come here.”

Loki didn’t look annoyed or upset by Tony’s challenge. “You’re the one mortal I know who will seek out the best things in life. So if I have an interest in finding something in this Norns-forsaken realm, why wouldn’t I follow your example?”

His words were velvet as they caressed Tony’s ears. He knew Loki was stroking his ego, almost certainly because he wanted something from Tony.

What if he was telling the truth, though? That all he was interested in was sex, nothing more.

Could Tony risk that?

Loki’s tongue darted out to wet his lips, and Tony knew he was going to risk it.

“Well, you’re not wrong. I _do_ only seek out the best.”

Tony downed his Coke and gave Mark a friendly wave before walking away from the bar. He knew Loki would follow him.

He didn’t head to one of the back rooms, though, not yet. Instead, he slid into one of the booths lining the sides of the room. There they could be afforded more privacy.

“I know you said you were here for sex,” Tony started once Loki settled across the table from him, “but you know all of this,” he gestured to the room at large, “isn’t _just_ about sex. Right?”

“I’m aware,” Loki assured him. “Certainly, there are plenty of kinds of relief to be found here besides sexual.”

“But you’re here for sex?”

Loki hummed. “It was my initial goal, yes.”

“What does that mean?”

“It means that I’m not married to any one goal. What about you? Do you prefer sexual release when you come here?”

“Usually,” Tony hedged.

“And tonight?”

“I don’t know.”

Loki seemed unnecessarily delighted by that answer. He leaned forward with a sly grin. "You don't. Interesting. Because it's me?"

"Because it's you," he confirmed. “Look, I just… Do you have experience with all this? Do space Vikings even _do_ kink?”

“Space Vikings,” Loki repeated. “Does that qualify as racism, do you think? Speciesism? Well, it’s probably one of the kinder slurs I’ve been called in my life.”

Tony stared. “I… Shit, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean—”

“Of course you did,” Loki’s grin flashed feral. “Words have power beyond your intentions. Don’t forget that.”

“Right… Sorry. I just meant… Do Asgardians have a concept of kink? Like humans do?”

“More or less,” Loki crossed his arms and leaned back into the vinyl of the booth. “This isn’t my first time here, either. You wouldn’t be the first human I’ve scened with.”

Something relaxed in Tony’s chest. “Okay. Okay, good. What, uh. I don’t need your whole history or anything, but. What do you like?” Why the fuck was Tony so tongue-tied all of a sudden? Loki had been nothing but calm and frank about everything, so why couldn’t he do the same.

“I’m not generally a fan of labeling myself,” Loki admitted. “But I’ll make an exception for you.”

“I don’t want you to do anything that makes you uncomfortable.”

“Kind of you. According to the parlance, I’m a switch.”

“Oh. Me too. Uh, well… It’s complicated.”

“These things often are,” Loki agreed. “Do you have a preference—”

“I want to sub,” he blurted out. “Uh, when I’m here. That’s… that’s what I want. I don’t really like domming unless I’ve been with someone for a while.”

"Fascinating." Loki's cadence was so close to Spock's, Tony was almost certain it was intentional. "You don't know if you feel comfortable having sex with me, but you're comfortable submitting to me?"

Tony shrugged. In normal circumstances, it wasn't hard for him to explain—he wanted to lose himself, to stop being Tony Stark for the evening. And that wasn't the same thing as sex.

But he couldn't place why he felt okay putting himself in Loki's hands. Why it felt _safe._

Maybe it was because the "problems" Loki caused for The Avengers never seemed to end in anyone actually getting hurt. Not civilians, at any rate. The worst Tony ever came away with were a handful of bruises. Well, and once a cracked rib, but Loki had actually _apologized_ (in his way) after that.

Instead, he was more of an irritant. He would annoy people and cause trouble, but it seemed more because he was bored and wanted attention.

And if _this_ was his new tactic for holding Tony's attention, well. He definitely preferred this.

"Tell me what you enjoy," Loki asked, moving past Tony's non-answer.

"Um," Tony swallowed. He kicked himself for letting his mind wander. "I like being told what to do."

For just a second, Loki's mouth twisted into a frown. "Do you?"

"Yes?" Tony tilted his head. "Is it really that surprising?"

"No, that's not it," Loki's fingers tapped against the table. "With the life you lead, I can understand the appeal…." His smile returned. "Go on, then. What sort of things shall I tell you to do?"

It was Tony's turn to frown. There was _something_ about this conversation that had just shifted a bit to the left, but he couldn't figure out what the problem had been. 

"No, hang on, what was that?" He insisted. "What was with the face and everything? Do you have a problem with what I like?"

"You don't like it."

"Excuse me?"

Loki looked like he regretted speaking, which was a bit disconcerting. Tony never had the impression that he ever said anything without intent. 

"You don't," he repeated slowly, then sighed. "I can't read your mind, Stark. But your words tasted of lies."

"What the fuck does that even mean?"

"It means what it sounds like. You lied to me." Then, before Tony could decide how to respond, “But only the first time.”

“I think I know what I do and don’t like, Loki.”

“Then say it again. I haven’t been wrong yet. Maybe today will be the first.”

Tony glared across the table, still trying to figure out what Loki was talking about. “What do lies taste like?”

“Saccharine.”

“What?”

“When people lie, especially when they lie to me, it’s overly sweet. Cloying. Enough to choke on it until I become ill.”

“Like… literally? You can _literally_ taste lies?”

“A useful ability, really.” Loki’s smile didn’t reach his eyes.

“What about when _you_ lie? What does that taste like?”

“I’m not sure. I’m not in the habit. So, tell me again how much you like being told what to do.”

Tony leaned back and mirrored Loki’s position. According to Loki, words were more than intention, or something like that. He’d certainly never _intended_ to lie about what he enjoyed. There was no point. Best case, he would come away from an encounter here unsatisfied, worse case, someone could get hurt. 

“In these specific circumstances,” he tried, “I enjoy it when others tell me what to do.” Loki’s nose wrinkled. “I’m not lying,” he all but snarled.

“I didn’t mean to upset you, Anthony,” Loki’s words were soft, and Tony had to quiet down to hear them. “What about it do you enjoy?”

“I don’t have to think,” he admitted. “So long as I do what I’m told, that’s all the brainpower I need. It’s not something I can fuck up.” Tony stared down at the lines and whorls of the wood in the table. Had he been lying to himself? About what? Was anything he was saying true?

“You don’t have to shoulder any responsibility,” Loki offered.

“Yeah.”

“Anthony, look at me.” 

Tony’s eyes shot up to see Loki smiling kindly at him. Something in the back of his mind rankled at how quickly he wanted to do as Loki asked.

“You don’t like being told what to do. What you _do_ like is the opportunity to relax. For things to be someone else’s fault, for once.”

“I don’t like how deep you’re cutting, here.”

“You’re welcome to walk away at any time.”

Tony huffed. “Whatever. It’s the same thing, isn’t it? If I want to… to relax and all that. It means being told what to do.”

“Says who?”

“Says who? How else would it work?”

“Would you like me to show you?”

Tony hesitated. This was dangerous, wasn’t it? _Wasn’t it?_

“You don’t lie, right?”

“Right.”

“Promise me, then. That this isn’t some kind of fucked up game you’re playing just to get into my head. That you’re not just looking for a new way to hurt me or people I care about.”

Loki’s face turned serious. “I’m here because I find you interesting, Anthony. There’s no game, no ulterior motive.” He paused, and it looked like he was searching for the words he wanted to use. “I want to get to know you. To… satisfy you, and be satisfied in return. I won’t do you any harm. Now, or in the future.”

That was… a lot more a promise than Tony had been expecting. He nodded. “I like sensation play. Not pain necessarily, but… Well, a little pain is fine.”

“I see. Are you ticklish?”

“In a few places. I don’t like being tickled, though.”

“I’ll avoid that, then.”

Sharing likes and dislikes was easy. It was interesting to see where their desires lined up and where they clashed. Loki liked holding people down, and Tony liked being held down. On the other hand, Loki had a blood kink, and that was one of Tony’s hard limits. Electricity play was one of Loki’s. 

He still wasn’t sure how Loki was planning to get him where he wanted to be without telling him what to do, but he was excited to find out.

* * *

Loki let Tony lead the way into his favorite of the back rooms. It was one of the few with a bed. Which wasn’t something he’d particularly considered until he caught Loki’s eyes pass over it. But Loki’s attention was quickly drawn to the rest of the room.

It was well stocked with a variety of tools and toys. Dildoes and vibrators and ropes and paddles. Damn near anything one might need to test the waters of most “standard” kinks.

“Think it’ll suit your plans?”

“It should suffice,” Loki huffed a soft laugh. “Are you familiar with everything in here?”

“Not everything. Maybe 60-70%. Working my way through.”

That earned him a proper laugh. Loki left his exploration and returned to Tony’s side in the middle of the room. “Are you comfortable undressing?”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Just because you phrase it as a question, it’s still an order.”

“Perhaps if I had asked you to undress. But I didn’t. I’m honestly trying to gauge your comfort levels.”

“Oh. Sorry.” He shrugged as he thought about it, trying to gauge his _own_ comfort levels.

“I’m not asking for sex,” Loki assured him. “You said you weren’t sure if you wanted _that_ out of this encounter, and I have no intention of doing anything without your permission.”

"Do _you_ want to have sex?"

"In a scenario where you're a willing partner, yes. I would."

Tony nodded, appreciating Loki’s honesty. “Yeah, alright. Uh, to the undressing, not—”

“I understand. May I undress you?”

“If you want?”

Loki took his time undressing Tony. He started with undoing the buttons of Tony's cuffs. It wasn't sensual, exactly, but there was _something_ to the careful way Loki pushed each button through the cloth of his shirt that sent the primeval parts of his brain tingling pleasantly.

"Would you be interested in some wax play?" Loki asked, three buttons down Tony's chest. He seemed to be making a conscious effort to avoid even brushing against the Arc Reactor. 

"Sure," Tony swallowed. "I'm a fan."

"Good. I've never actually done it before," Loki admitted.

"Huh." The front of his shirt opened, and Tony helped Loki remove it the rest of the way. He had a feeling Loki wasn't _just_ expressing his inexperience. "So you want to test it out with me?"

Loki gave him a pleased look. "There aren't many I can truly be myself around."

Tony caught his wrist when Loki reached for the hem of his undershirt. "What does that mean?"

"It means that I'm not interested in explaining or _proving_ my godhood to random humans."

He couldn't think of a single thing Thor had ever shared about Asgard or their whole Norse god thing that could help him piece together what Loki was talking about. 

"You've lost me," he admitted. "I'm not seeing the correlation."

"Ah," Loki's smile faltered for just a moment. "You mean in all our battles you never noticed?"

Tony hated playing catch-up. "What didn't I notice, Loki?"

"For you, I'll make an exception."

Before Tony could complain about Loki's evasive answers, a _pillar of fire_ burst to life next to them. He tried to jerk away, only for Loki to grab his arms.

"I won't hurt you," he repeated his promise.

The pillar shifted and rose, abandoning its column shape and instead flowed fluidly around them. Unbidden, and for reasons Tony couldn't place or understand, it made him think of dragons.

"Fire is important to me."

As he watched the flames dance and loop through the air, Tony felt that Loki was understating it, if anything.

"Oh," he offered lamely. Mentally he kept trying to catalog the times he'd seen Loki wield fire in the middle of fights. But it was impossible to focus on anything besides Loki's delighted grin and the quiet crackling of the flames.

After another few seconds, the stream of fire died away, and Tony had to blink as his awareness returned to the room they were standing in, and the distant noises of the club.

"Was, uh," he swallowed, "was that what you weren't interested in showing random humans?"

"It was, yes."

"Thank you. For making an exception for me."

Loki chuckled softly. "It helps that you're not random. Still alright with wax play?"

"Yeah," Tony nodded. "Definitely." He pulled his undershirt off himself. "You planning to join me in nakedness, here?"

"If you'd prefer." Loki was quick to loosen the laces of his long-sleeved tunic, but hesitated for a second before pulling it over his head.

Which is when Tony realized that he'd never seen so much as Loki's forearms before. Even without the metal and leather and bracers and armor, Loki looked no less powerful. No less able to crush him with one hand. Pale skin and lean muscles and curls of dark hair that Tony immediately wanted to touch. Especially the trail of hair that disappeared down the front of Loki’s pants.

“Are you comfortable laying on your front?”

He knew when his attention was being redirected—that Loki wasn’t overly comfortable with Tony’s gaze. Unfortunately, rather than producing an answer to his question, Tony’s mind provided a visceral image of Loki laying over him, shoving him down into the mattress and pushing slowly inside him. Inch. By. Inch.

_“Stark.”_

“Sorry!” Tony shook himself. “Fuck, sorry. Uh, yeah.” He tapped the front of the Reactor. “Just don’t put too much pressure on my chest or restrict my breathing, and I’ll be fine.”

“Where did that mind of yours take you?” Loki looked amused rather than irritated. “Anywhere interesting?”

“To sex,” he admitted. “Sorry.”

“No need to apologize for that,” Loki said. “I’m far from offended.” He glanced Tony up and down, "Would you prefer to finish undressing yourself?"

Tony gave a grateful nod. It was a relief to know that, even after he'd shared how easily his brain could drift to the gutter, Loki was going to keep his word and not risk crossing Tony's comfort level. "Thanks."

As they finished undressing, Tony was similarly relieved that he wasn't the only one half-hard. And he made it a point _not_ to focus too long on Loki's dick. 

"Bed?" Loki offered as he turned to collect several candles from one of the shelves.

He settled in the center of the bed and watched Loki admire the other odds and ends stored near the candles. It was definitely true that Loki wasn't ordering him around. And all of his suggestions had been just that—suggestions. For each one, Tony had plenty of other options. Hell, the room had tables and benches that would have just as easily worked for their planned scene.

"Guess you don't need a lighter or anything. Useful," he blurted the first thoughts to come to his mind as Loki sat down next to him.

"Useful," Loki agreed with a patient smile. "Nervous?"

Tony opened his mouth to rebuff the claim, only to remember that Loki would _know_ he was lying. "A little bit. You said fire is important to you, and I'm kind of wondering what that means for _this,"_ he gestured to the candles.

"Nothing out of the ordinary, as far as your experience is concerned," Loki assured him.

"What about yours?"

"Some pleasant tingles. Something like drinking a glass of champagne."

"Huh. Okay, cool." He took a deep breath and rolled onto his front. "Ready when you are, Bubbles."

Loki laughed at the nickname. 

The time between when he felt Loki shift and the second the first drop of wax landed on his shoulder seemed to stretch endlessly as his anticipation ratcheted up. 

The wax landed like a thud. The pain was negligible, and the heat shot straight into him.

"Was that a good sound?" Loki asked in response to his groan.

"Yeah. Been a minute since I've done this."

"Thank you for humoring me, then." Loki tipped a trail of heat down Tony's spine, each drop hitting like the first.

"Feels different," he mumbled. "Not bad."

Loki hummed. "Different how?"

"Thuddy."

"Thuddy," Loki echoed. "As opposed to what?"

"It usually stings, I think. Hurts more, too."

"Interesting. I'm not sure what I’m doing that would make it feel different.”

Tony shrugged. He wasn’t terribly concerned. It felt good. “You getting your tingles?”

“I am. Thank you for asking.”

They lapsed into a surprisingly companionable silence, and Tony found himself relaxing in a way he hadn’t in far too long. He felt warm and comfortable and almost cocooned by the wax drying on his back. With a start, he realized that he felt _safe._ When was the last time he’d even felt safe? Who’d have thought he’d wind up feeling it again with _Loki_ of all people.

The wax drips slowed and stopped. Tony had no idea how much time had passed, and he didn’t really care, either. “Thank you,” he slurred into the bedding.

“You’re welcome.” He could feel Loki’s hands as they trailed up and down his back, smoothing over the layers of wax. “How’re you feeling?”

Tony managed a thumbs up, earning another ringing laugh from Loki.

“Do you need anything? A drink, perhaps?”

He just shook his head. He should probably drink something, he knew, but he was _content_ where he was, thank you very much. He didn’t want to surface quite yet.

“Alright. Well, I’m not going anywhere. Let me know if that changes.”

“Thought you weren’t going to order me around.”

The sound Loki made could only be called a _giggle._ Loki was giggling at him. Tony just found himself grinning in return.

“You’re right. My apologies,” Loki teased. “Don’t feel like you need to answer right away, but… I’d like to do this again, sometime. If you would.”

Tony hummed an acknowledgment. He wanted to do this again, too. He also knew better than to agree to anything while his mind was so pleasantly sluggish. “Maybe,” he offered. 


End file.
